Sam's in Love
by DarkJadedRose
Summary: Complete! (Summary: Sam needs advice on how to get a girl) read and review guys
1. Sam's in what?

I don't own anything familiar. I had to reload this because I broke a rule, interactive fics is not allowed **************************************************************************** *  
  
"Hey sis, it's Sam." Sam was happily talking to his family over the telephone on a Sunday afternoon. "How's ma and pa doin'?"  
  
"They're fine Sam! We miss ya over hear." His little sisters high pitched southern voice was making his stomach hurt with homesickness.  
  
"So do ah!" Sam began to tell her how is time at the institute was going. She laughed at all the funny things and pitied him during the awkward moments.  
  
"So Sam, do ya like any of the girls over there?" Sam blushed. He had to get it off his chest so he told her.  
  
"Are ya serious Sam? Ah thought ya didn't like her much."  
  
"Well, she was a little weird when ah first met her, but now, she just hits me in the right spot." His little sister sighed at the romantic tone of his voice.  
  
"Are ya gonna tell her Sam?"  
  
"May be."  
  
"Well, Ya know what? Ma said that ah can come visit ya when ah want and since school will be over that means that this is the perfect time! Can ah come?"  
  
"Sure sis, ah'll ask the professor and let ya know." Sam hung up with his sister and sighed happily. He couldn't wait to see the favorite of his younger siblings. "Now ta talk ta the professor." He exited the living room and went to find the head of the institute.  
  
************************************************************************ 


	2. He loves who?

I don't own any of the X men.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Sam had just exited the professor's office when he saw Rhane coming down the stairs from the dormitory. His body began to heat up in embarrassment as it often did when he saw the girl enter a room. He had gotten picked on by the other mutants because she was so small and he was at least a foot taller than she was. Many of them didn't think they were a good match since he was a bit shier than his abrasive counterpart. But her aggressiveness never had rubbed him in the wrong way, he found it quite liberating when he was with her, whether she knew it or not.  
  
"Uh, hey Rhane." Rhane stopped running down the stairs and walked over to him touching his arm in greeting.  
  
"Hi Sam, how ya doin'?" Sam's face broke out in a shy smile.  
  
"Fine and you?"  
  
"I'm doin' pretty well. Considerin'." Her face was forlorn.  
  
"Considerin' what?"  
  
"Well, ya see, I have a problem right now and I don't know how I'll be dealin' wit it." Sam nodded not pressing her with questions. "What are ya doin' in front of the Professors office?"  
  
"My sister will be comin' ta visit in a week."  
  
"Neat, how old is she?"  
  
"She's about your age."  
  
"Cool, ya send her right over to my room, she can stay with me, I wanna know all your dirty secrets." Rhane winked and laughed when a blush spread over his face.  
  
"Sure, ah'll let her know." Rhane walked away intent on doing whatever she was going to do before he had interrupted her. After a few minutes his heart returned to its normal beating. He couldn't wait till the next week, if they got along well enough, he'd have more reason to be together with Rhane, not that he didn't want to see his sister as well. But this sure helped.  
  
***  
  
Ashley Guthrie ran over to her brother as soon as she saw his tall, lanky form in the crowd. She was almost an exact replica of her brother except she was petite. Logan sighed when he heard them begin talking a mile a minute. His sensitive hearing picked up something interesting and that was the only time that he eavesdropped in their conversation.  
  
"So Sam, how're things goin' with that girl ya told me about?" Ashley whispered. Sam looked up but noticed Logan was busy glaring at the car in front of them.  
  
"Nothin' at all. Ah'm kinda hopin' you would help out on that." Ashley smiled. She rubbed her hands together and Sam blushed sheepishly. He felt weird having to ask his little sister for help on his love life, but he knew he wouldn't be better off on his own.  
  
"She's my age right?" Sam nodded his head and drifted off to his thoughts. Ashley rolled her eyes knowing he was thinking about Rhane and wouldn't come back for a long time, she moved to the front seat of the van where she spoke to Logan as Sam went to la la land. "Ah know you heard our conversation."  
  
"No I didn't." Logan growled.  
  
"Yes ya did, your ears seemed ta almost stand on end, but don't worry as long as ya don't say anything ah won't kill you." Logan saw the determined look on the blonde's face and almost fell off his seat. He couldn't believe that the girl had the audacity to speak to the Wolverine like that. He remained silent.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, ya must be Ashley?" Ashley smiled at Rhane. She knew who she was by the thorough descriptions Sam had given her in his weekly letters home.  
  
"Ah know you're Rhane. Ah've been dyin' ta meet you." Rhane smiled at her warmly, feeling a connection between them.  
  
"You'll be stayin' wit me, lass. We'll have a fun time. I have the room to meself since my roommate is at her parents." Ashley waved at her brother and he stood downstairs with a sappy smile on his face, still holding his sisters luggage.  
  
Logan stopped walking and stood beside Sam who was still smiling. "Ya look stupid kid; girls aren't attracted to hill billys." Sam's smile left. He thought of his mullet hair and his dorky clothes. "Now if ya want I'll teach ya how to be a man, like me!"  
  
"That would be nice, Mr. Logan." Sam's face beamed.  
  
"We'll begin our lessons tomorrow." Logan left and Sam smiled, he couldn't wait till the next day.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** 


	3. Logan's Commandments

I don't own any of the X Men. **************************************************************************** *  
  
Sam eagerly awaited Logan in the kitchen early the next morning. Since they were early risers they figured that the best time would be to start in the beginning of the day. Logan walked in and poured himself a cup of coffee, strong and black.  
  
"All right kid. Commandment number one: Thou shall not wear a mullet. I swear every time I look at your hair I feel like shearin' it with my claws. So you're goin' to go to the barber today and cut it all off."  
  
"Ah guess so, sir." Sam felt slightly weird, he liked his hair but if it was preventing him from getting Rhane certain sacrifices had to be made.  
  
He left early that morning and arrived at the barber shop Logan recommended and waited until the shop opened at nine in the morning. The barber opened the door and allowed him to enter.  
  
"Ah! Ya must be Logan's friend." The barber was a very scary, very hairy man. He had a tattoo on his arm that said 'Pay up or Die'. Sam gulped and sat down in the rough looking leather chair. "Which number ya want?"  
  
Logan had given him the number already. "Seven, sir." The barber grinned and took out his scissors. Sam closed his eyes and didn't open them until the barber was done. When he opened his eyes his mouth fell open. "Oh mah goodness!"  
  
***  
  
Sam ran inside the institute trying to hide from everyone, unfortunately his sister had just come down with Rhane.  
  
"Hey Sam why are ya running fo-." Ashley's mouth fell open when she looked at her brother's hair. Rhane didn't know how to react, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry.  
  
"Ya look like Logan." She said. Sam wanted to die. The barber had created on his thick mane an exact replica of Logan's hair. He hadn't known all the hairspray and blow drying Logan had to do to get it to stay the way it was but Sam was embarrassed enough to not share the intimate details of Logan's beauty routine. He ran off to find him.  
  
Turned out he was outside working on his bike. When Logan looked up he smiled, satisfied.  
  
"So did she fall to her knees?"  
  
"Well she almost did," Sam said. "Of laughter. How could ya do this ta me! Ah look like an idiot!" Logan gave him a glare but Sam was too weirded out to back down. "How is she supposed ta like me?"  
  
"Look, the only reason your hair looks funny kid is because your clothes make you look like you're trying too hard. How many guys wear flannel shirts buttoned to their neck with ironed jeans?" Sam stared at him with wary eyes and cross arms. "Commandment number two: Thou shall not dress like a redneck. Follow me."  
  
Sam followed Logan into his bedroom. Logan shifted through his drawers and found a black t-shirt that would fit Sam's torso and than went to Sam's room. He pulled out a pair of Sam's tightest jeans and the black boots he had used to work on the garden they had made for Ororo. "Change into these kid and watch her scream when she sees how manly you are. Don't come back down till a little before lunch we want the other image to disappear."  
  
"That'll be a little hard to forget." Sam mumbled.  
  
"We're havin' that barbecue today so ya can help me lift the chairs and stuff; I heard your sis and Rhane talkin' 'bout how they were gonna check the studs out." Logan flexed a muscle and left the room.  
  
Sam stared at the clothes and shifted from one foot to another in nervousness, he hoped this one would work out. But of course it would! Logan knew exactly how to get a girl! Didn't he? 


	4. Logan's Commandments

I don't own any of the x men. And I don't own commandment number three that belongs to RahneMan. I want to thank him and dedicate this fic to him; he makes me want to continue writing. Thanks a lot! **************************************************************************** **  
  
About a half hour before the barbecue was to begin Ashley and Rhane sat on the ground in shorts and t-shirts sighing over the bare chests of Scott and Logan. They barely paid any attention to the other mutants who were flexing their bones to the other girls.  
  
Sam opened the side door of the mansion and peered outside. He saw where Rhane and his sister were sitting and decided to surprise them by coming up from behind. He walked out and everyone except for Logan, who was grinning like a mad man, allowed their jaws to drop practically to the ground. Rhane and Ashley hadn't realized what the people were gawking at until they turned around and saw the tall, leaner replica of Logan.  
  
As soon as Rhane turned around Sam remembered to strut. He began to swagger, thrusting his hips slightly forward the way Logan had taught him a little before he had left. He gave Rhane a grin when he stopped in front of her. He noticed his sister's cheeks turning red. Rhane was trying hard not to stare at his jeans that seemed too tight for comfort.  
  
"Hey Rhane, how's life treatin' ya?" Rhane smiled at him and nodded slowly.  
  
"I'm doin' fine, what's wit the new look Sam?" She looked him up and down and raised an auburn eyebrow.  
  
"Well, ah figured it was time for a new change. What do ya think?" Rhane smile was a bit strained and Sam picked up on it, his shoulders slightly sagged until he noticed Logan straighten up and give him a hint to do so as well. Sam puffed out his chest and winked at Rhane. "Don't worry sugah, no need to compliment what's too good for words." He repeated the phrase Logan had said worked on all women and began to strut over to Logan, who gave him a wink.  
  
"Hey Mini Me, do you mind helping me with that table over there?" Sam and Logan glared at Scott who had made the comment. Scott reddened slightly and walked over to the table with Sam behind him. They lifted the chair and Sam forgot about strutting (and swaggering and winking and basically just acting as Logan) because of the physical drainage he was experiencing.  
  
"Ya know when he isn't tryin' ta be macho he sure can be a sweet heart." Ashley commented when Sam took a chair over to Ororo who had been standing, waiting until everything was done.  
  
"It's true; I wonder what's gotten into him?" Rhane asked. Ashley suspected that Logan was giving Sam advice. Sam had always been shy but his way of showing his feelings leaned more to him pulling a chair for a girl or giving her something to drink if she was thirsty, he had never been openly suggestive.  
  
She thought about telling him but decided to let it go, she had already found out what she needed to know about Rhanes feelings for him, and he needed to find it out for himself, whether he liked it or not. Ashley closed her eyes and sighed when her brother took his shirt off awkwardly after much ribbing from Logan.  
  
"Oh laird!" Rhanes response was similar to Ashley's aside from the accent. Though Sam was lean he wasn't without his little bit of muscle, but it was still unnerving to watch him take his shirt off. They sighed in relief when he blushed at the other girls who were staring at him and decided to put it back on.  
  
Ashley sat between Rhane and Sam at the table. Ashley and Rhane spoke a mile a minute, while Sam laughed, being amused by the stories that was occurring at the farm back home. Sam leaned over and addressed Rhane who had snorted after hearing one of Ashley's escapades.  
  
"Ah'm tellin' ya Rhane, one of these days ah'm a take ya to my farm. Ya would think it's borin' but if ya know how ta get around that it's the best place in the world." He leaned back and continued eating his burger and not saying a word while Rhane and Ashley waited for him to continue. When nothing else was said Ashley rolled her eyes. Forget everythin' ah said, that boy needs all the help he can get, she thought.  
  
Rhane and Sam spoke little after that since they had been chosen on opposite sides of the teams on most of the games being played. Ashley participated whole heartedly regardless of her lack of mutant powers and in fact used a lot of speed and agility during the games.  
  
"You are quite good, Ashley." The professor had commented at one time.  
  
"Comes from all the hog games down south Professor." She joked with him and gave him a jaunty wink. The professor laughed and they all enjoyed the day.  
  
Before going to bed, Sam knocked on Logan's door. Sam's hair had been washed and was now a mess all over his head, since he had dried it rapidly after his bath. Logan opened the door and smiled smugly at Sam.  
  
"Um, Ah was wonderin' if ya thought that it worked?"  
  
"Course it did, Kid. Now, Commandment number three, thou shall not talk like a Red-Neck. We'll work on that tomorrow."  
  
"How am ah supposed to talk?"  
  
"That's easy Kid, like me." Logan shut the door leaving a confused Sam behind.  
  
He went to bed and fell asleep going through a few random nicknames for his beloved. 


	5. Logan's Commandments

I don't own any of the X-men ( **************************************************************************** **  
  
Sam walked down the next day wearing a similar outfit that he had worn the day before. Early that morning he had spoken to Logan who informed him that all he had to do was repeat the phrases, he himself used. Sam went over the often used words and even said them aloud to make sure he said them correctly.  
  
He strutted a little late into the dining area and sat at the head of the table, opposite of Logan. He pulled out a car magazine and waited patiently for his food. When Ororo offered him his usual cup of coffee he grunted a response. She slowly gave it to him, not understanding what he had said but wary of having it repeated.  
  
In front of Rhane was the sugar, so he asked her to pass it to him. "Hey Scruffy pass me that sugah." Logan who was reading his newspaper looked up sharply wondering what Sam was trying to pull.  
  
"What did ya call me, ya hillbilly?" Sam gulped at the fire in Rhane's eyes.  
  
"Nothing." He looked down at the cup of coffee and drank it strong and black afraid of asking her for anything else. Lucky for him the only ones who were in the dining room were his sister, Logan, Ororo and Rhane. A little after that the rest of the mutants came rushing in.  
  
They stared at Sam as they ate their meal silently. "Um, Sam we still on for that game today?"  
  
"Sure icicle, just don't mess up mah hair!" He pointed a fork at Bobby who tried hard not to laugh. Everyone at the table didn't help since they almost split their ribs. The only ones who weren't laughing were Jean and the Professor.  
  
"Hey man, that was a great impression of Logan." Evan whispered to him. Sam looked at him forlorn. But ah wasn't playin', he thought.  
  
"Hey Sam, can you like, pass over the bacon please." Kitty asked. Sam smiled politely and almost said sure but looked at Logan quickly and growled, receiving a couple of giggles and a frightened stare from Storm who was sitting beside him.  
  
"Fine Hairball, just make sure next time, ya ask Carrot Top over there ta pass it ta ya." Jean gave him a dirty look and quickly scanned his mind. When she saw what he was doing, her annoyance passed on and instead she found it funny. Unfortunately no matter how powerful their telepathy was they weren't prepared for the next incident.  
  
Sam got up from the table, picked his teeth and adjusted the tools in his pants in front of everyone. He than left the room intent on getting his baseball gear so that he'd be ready to play when the time came. The food dropped from their open mouths.  
  
In the dining room everyone turned to Logan who hid behind the newspaper, only he had vulgar table manners, and it was no doubt who Sam was getting it from. Regardless of it all no rebuke came and they continued eating in eerie silence.  
  
***  
  
"Ah swear the minute I get mah hands on mah brother, I'ma crack his neck!" Rhane followed Ashley into their shared bedroom, not saying anything in fear of assisting Ashley in her ranting. Ashley's accent was getting thicker by the minute. "One question ah have, why is he askin' Logan for advice?"  
  
"Advice on what?" Rhane's face was confused. Ashley cursed at herself in her head, she wasn't supposed to say anything, but she didn't want to lie either, so she came as close to the truth as possible.  
  
"On bein' a woman's man." Ashley said, Rhane sighed loudly as she picked up a stuffed bear.  
  
"I don't know why he wants to change so bad. He's already fine the way he is." She plucked imaginary lint from her bed. Ashley looked on. Mah brothers an idiot, she thought.  
  
***  
  
Sam was laughing and playing baseball with his friends at the back of the Institute when he noticed his sister and Rhane come out of the building. He smiled and waved at them, they waved back. He was normal for the rest of the game and doing fine until he 'accidentally' tripped over Roberto's (who was on the other team) outstretched foot. He was escorted off the field and his team was forced to forfeit. They glared at Roberto menacingly who got into trouble by Ororo and had to suffer a lecture on integrity.  
  
Rhane and Ashley followed Logan and Sam downstairs, waiting outside until Mr. McCoy had checked him out. Sam had a sprained ankle and was to stay in the med lab for two days until it healed because of his track meet at school the following week. He was devastated; nothing was more boring than being in the company of a hairy man.  
  
"Don't worry Sam, I'll keep ya company." Rhane smiled happily and bounced on the bed. Logan peered over her shoulder, since her back was to him and mouthed "Commandment number three."  
  
Sam nodded and an innocent look immediately appeared on Logan's face along with a halo when Rhane turned around. Ashley and him exited the room followed by Beast. Ashley stopped Logan in the hallway.  
  
"Do me a favor, don't help my brother. You're makin' things worst." Logan looked at the little girl in front of him and glared; she just smiled and crossed her arms. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"My advice is workin' just fine. If he keeps goin' he'll have her wrapped around his little finger." With that he winked and gave her a smirk. She rolled her eyes and wondered when it would all end.  
  
Rhane tapped her shoulder and Ashley whirled around. "I'm never talkin' to your brother again." She than walked away. Ashley looked through the window and looked at a scowling Sam. She wondered what had happened and followed her friend to their bedroom.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rhane went into a description of her conversation with Sam.  
  
"I asked him how he was doin', and he said 'I'm fine bub, what ya still doin' here?', so I asked him how was school, and he said 'School's fine scruffy'! Ya'd think he understood that that name doesn't please me much."  
  
"What did ya do?" She immediately regretted asking when Rhane blushed.  
  
"I told him I'd show him scruffy and punched him with my paw."  
  
"You're paw?"  
  
"Yeah, I sort of changed." She blushed more, thinking Ashley would be angry at her.  
  
"Well he deserved it, stupid men!"  
  
Rhane sighed in agreement and they spent the rest of their day planning an outing. At the same time Logan was downstairs holding an ice pack to Sam's face.  
  
"I still don't understand why ya called her scrappy, women don't like that."  
  
"Ah called her scruffy not Scrappy and you're a little late in tellin' me that, don't ya think?"  
  
"Well the next plan will be simpler. Don't eat all of that southern stuff; a real man is satisfied with steak and Beer."  
  
"Thou shall live off of steak and beer." Sam smiled and figured that tomorrow he would live the funnest part of his Commandments. This would surely be more pleasurable than the others. Oh yeah, tomorrow he was going to have a great ol' time. **************************************************************************** ** This Chapter was lame but the next one is going to be much better! Sam drunk? Oh yeah, much better. 


	6. Logan's Commandments

I don't own any of the X men, and I am getting tired of repeating this over and over again, it's like rubbing salt on a wound. ************************************************************************  
  
The next morning proved uneventful. Sam ate breakfast and growled and grumbled his way through the meal. By dinner time, he was being thoroughly avoided by everyone in the room. Xavier and Ororo had decided to leave to a convention and Logan was left in charge of the young mutants since Hank decided to take a small vacation out in the woods.  
  
Logan grinned, now he wouldn't get in trouble since he was giving a minor a couple of drinks. He figured since Sam was southern he had to have a high tolerance for liquor. The evening proved to be quite interesting  
  
***  
  
After Sam took his first drink, he hiccupped (sign number one), no one knew what he was drinking except Jean. Logan knew she was head over heels in love with him so he just told her to stay quiet, slapped her in the rear and sent her on her way. Jeans face was lit the whole night.  
  
Sam was slightly light headed but began to relax. He began to tell stories of when he was on the farm, most of them not pleasing to the human ear. Logan should have stopped it but found the rather raunchy stories of what Sam saw when he was in his peeping Tom stage amusing.  
  
"And ya'll never believe what that girly was wearin' underneath that dress. She was wearing these ugly ol' orange long johns that had a whole right in her butt. And she was wearin' Tuesday panties on a Friday!" The table was laughing with the exception of Jean and Rogue who were horrified.  
  
After the second beer, he walked over to Rhane, slightly stumbling but she didn't notice, happy to have his attention.  
  
"Hey sugah, wanna dance?" Rhane blushed and got up. Logan put on a c.d. and Sam and Rhane began to dance. Unfortunately, he was doing a jig to a Sean Paul song. Everyone else had been dancing along with them until they saw him put his thumbs into the belt loop and kick his feet out.  
  
The others thought he was just being funny so they joined him. Rhane was laughing while Ashley suspiciously eyed Logan who was snickering at the table, tears falling from his eyes.  
  
Sam than turned around and began to straighten is arms and pulling them up and down. His knees going with the rhythm and bending when his arms bent. Rhane laughed hysterically and began to do it too.  
  
Sam took another swig of beer and began to wobble while slurring his sentences, by this time everyone was too hyper to notice. He remembered a line his mother had used when she wanted his father alone and decided to use it on Rhane.  
  
"My goodness, ahm feelin' faint. Do ya mind helping me to my bedroom dear?" Rhane gave him a look but did as he asked. She wrapped her arms around his waist and helped him up the stairs, at Logan's growl everyone remained in their seats and didn't follow the pair.  
  
Sam leaned heavily on her arm and he lay down on the bed taken her with him. She tried to move but he just pulled her close and threw a leg over her, pinning her down.  
  
"Um, Sam I think you should let me go." Sam mumbled something, falling into unconsciousness and tried to fall asleep, snuggling closer to the warm body next to him. "Sam?"  
  
Sam suddenly remembered one of the commandments, he didn't remember which number, and decided to use it. His drunken mind didn't contemplate the consequences. "Not now Scruffy, Sam needs ta sleep."  
  
He yelped when he felt the first punch, sitting straight up he got another one and was caught off balance. He tumbled out of the bed and cried out when she kicked him in the knee.  
  
"I told you once, and I told you twice, now I'm not sayin' nothing ya drunk hillbilly!" She kicked him again and than left the room, angrily going to her own to cool off.  
  
A little while later, Sam was still on the floor when Logan came in and put him into bed. Logan realized that the commandments weren't working, but a diabolical scheme entered his mind. Usually danger room session were boring, but he decided to amuse himself by changing the timing to the afternoon.  
  
Tomorrow was going to be his best commandment ever. He had a few more to go and he intended to make the remaining time, as memorable as possible. He rubbed his hands together like a fly ready to feed and waited patiently for the next day to arrive. ************************************************************************ I mean no offense to any southerners, I just thought that it would be funny to EXXAGERATE the way cartoons portray 'hillbillies'. 


	7. Logan's Commandments

I don't own anything familiar **************************************************************************** **  
  
Logan walked into Sam's bedroom smiling, holding a tray with ginger ale and two aspirins. He laid the tray on the night stand and opened the curtain; Sam groaned and covered his eyes.  
  
"Am ah supposed to feel like this in the mornin'?" He held his head and had an overwhelming urge to vomit, but the nausea passed when he took deep breaths.  
  
"Here Kid." Logan passed him the aspirins and Sam took them as well as a sip from the ginger ale. He lay back down and closed his eyes. "I hope ya know I'm proud of ya."  
  
One eye opened. "Ya are?"  
  
"Sure, you had Rhane hangin' on ya all night. She even followed you up to your room; I had to practically drag her out of here." Logan laughed inside; Sam had drunk enough last night so that his memory of the evening was perplexed.  
  
"Wow! Ah have to admit that ah was worried that it wasn't workin' but now ah know it is." He sat up in excitement and forgot his hang over; he fell back onto the bed and groaned.  
  
"Stay in bed this morning, I changed the Danger session to this afternoon, you'll feel fine by than." He got up to leave the room. "And whatever you do, don't listen to Ashley. She's just a girl."  
  
"What commandment are we doin' today?" Logan smiled sweetly; it scared the hell out of Sam.  
  
"Women like everything rough, they talk a lot about feminism and all that but they really like it when we do things they think are 'sexual harassment'. Watch this." He whispered.  
  
Storm walked by reading some papers.  
  
"Hey 'Ro." He gave her a light slap on the rear and she blushed and continued to walk; she had a crush on him too. Sam's eyes widened and Logan gave him a wink before shutting the door.  
  
***  
  
Sam found himself once again that evening in bed. His body felt like a tortured mass. He couldn't understand what had gone wrong; he did everything Logan had implied to a T. Logan told him that he must have screwed it up in some way. It was now eight o'clock.  
  
Five-thirty p.m.: The Danger Room session (a/n: Remember Ashley is not a mutant so she isn't there)  
  
Sam strutted into the scene with his uniform on, the first thing he did was walk over to Jean. "Hey sugah you want to read my mind?" (A/n: I know, I know I'm a thief.) Jean looked worried.  
  
"Are you all right?" Jean's voice was full of concern. She reached out to him with her mind and read his thoughts. A few seconds later Sam was falling from the ceiling quickly to the ground. Kurt teleported up and grabbed him teleporting back to the ground safely.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Logan asked. Scott was too busy snickering behind his hand, he really hated the new mutants and any amount of pain caused to them was pleasurable.  
  
Jean mentally shared the crude remark of what other regions were as red as her hair and Logan turned away and started to snigger. He had always wanted to know if she dyed her hair but he guessed he would never find out. He turned towards Sam and walked towards him, Sam looked forlorn.  
  
"Good goin' kid, she's lovin' it. Remember what I told ya about how they pretended not to like it." He winked at Sam and Sam weakly smiled back. They began the session, none of them able to communicate with one another, all of their minds focused on the session.  
  
The next ordeal came when Sam had to rescue Rogue from a cliff. He ran over a 'broken' bridge and reached the other side, gathering Rogue in his arms. He dipped her and caressed her back side.  
  
"Don't worry, Sam is here ta save ya." Everyone winced and wondered what had gone on when Sam was knocked off the cliff and into the fake pool of water. He was thrashing everywhere, and was once again rescued by Kurt.  
  
Everyone turned to Rogue who blushed and was too embarrassed to say what Sam had done. "He slipped?"  
  
Sam decided to behave for a little while but found a perfect opportunity after the danger room session. The guys had gone to their locker room and the girls to theirs. Logan stopped him before he followed the boys.  
  
"Hey why don't you go and greet the girls. Think of what Gumbo would do." Sam smiled at himself and walked into the girl's locker room, quickly removing his clothing and wrapping a towel around his waist.  
  
He swaggered into the locker room and found himself surrounded by seven scantily clad women, wearing nothing but bras and underwear, his mouth fell open.  
  
When the chatter stopped and all eyes were on him, he squeaked out, "Sam be likin' da femmes?" He ended it in a question. He never knew what hit him. He decided to warn the boys against angering any girl with mutant abilities.  
  
Perhaps Rogue never used her power outside of battle, but her punches hurt and he found himself knocked onto the ground. Jean picked him up with her telekinesis and he was burned, bruised, firecrackered, and bombed. In the end as he lay there on the floor. Kitty phased the towel out from under him and they threw him out, naked, into the danger room; this time Logan came to the rescue and laughed his way to Sam's room.  
  
Rogue sat on the chair and put her head in her hands. "Do you know that he grabbed mah butt today?" Jean turned to her.  
  
"He asked me if ALL my hair was red!" Rhane began to think of all the stupid things he had been doing the past couple days.  
  
"Call Ashley, Jean. I have a feelin' she knows what's goin' on here."  
  
Ashley was there in five minutes at Jean's mental call.  
  
"What wrong?" She asked. Rhane filled her in on the details and Ashley's eyes narrowed to slits. "It's all Logan's doin'. Ah had a feelin' things would get worst. He wouldn't listen to me either, my brother tends to be dense."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"Logan has been fillin' Sam's head with all these ways to get a girl to like him. Obviously they're not workin' and ah have a feelin' that he is doin' it on purpose now too." The girls remained quiet neither moving to get dressed. A smile appeared on Jean's face.  
  
"We'll play him at his own game." The girl's looked at Jean confused and she filled them in on her plan.  
  
***  
  
Sam decided that he would pay more attention to what Logan said instead of space out when he went into details. Tomorrow would be better, he hoped. He fell into unconsciousness and dreamt of a million girls chasing him down the street with torches and shot guns in their hands. 


	8. Logan's Commandments

The next morning Sam woke up and yawned. He was exhausted and his body hurt from the previous day's ordeal. He washed up and brushed his teeth. He went to the kitchen without changing out of his pajamas and he refused to spend thirty minutes on his hair that morning, no wonder Logan had to wake up so early.  
  
When he walked into the kitchen he was ambushed by seven girls also in their pajamas and boy did they look good. He was happy with the attention and he just knew it was all Logan's doing, the guy's advice had made him a girl magnet. He was pulled away by Logan himself.  
  
"Thanks Logan, look how they're flockin' to me, like mares to a stallion. This is great!" Logan was confused at why the girls had reacted that way but he figured this plan would earn him a good time.  
  
"That's great kid, but that just means we have to continue on. New commandment, girls love to watch dirty movies. Tonight invite them to the rec room to watch a flick and than do all the other things I told ya to do. That'll win ya brownie points."  
  
"But Logan, we don't have those channels here." He was blushing to the roots of his hair. He had never thought girls liked those kinds of things. He had only seen one once in his lifetime and that was because of Bobby and Ray's dare to go with them to the movies. He covered his ears and kept his eyes closed the whole time.  
  
"Of course they do! On channel sixty seven after midnight."  
  
"But they may not like it." He didn't want to offend anyone.  
  
"Nah kid, me and 'Ro do it all the time. Now go ahead and ask them while they're still waitin' for ya." Sam turned and in fact the girl's were watching for him, he blushed again. He walked towards the girls and smiled shyly.  
  
"Hey Ladies, there's a movie on tonight at twelve, wanna watch it with me?" The girls shouted in glee.  
  
"Like yeah, Sam. That would be so cool." Kitty touched his arm and Sam felt like he had been burned with fire. He flinched when Jean put her arm around his shoulder.  
  
"You want to come with us to the park today?"  
  
"Um, are the others coming?" Jean pouted and Sam sighed.  
  
"I guess so. We really just wanted to be with you but I guess they can come too." She smiled at him and went to the table.  
  
Sam watched as each and every girl touched him in some way. Rhane was the one left. She smiled up at him.  
  
"We're gonna play soccer, wanna be on my team?"  
  
"Sure!" Sam stared after her and wondered if he was finally getting her to like him. She really was the girl of his dreams.  
  
***  
  
The girls spent the day flirting with Sam at every opportunity much to the dismay of Logan who had expected bloodshed. He hoped that the evening would be better.  
  
He decided to sneak down into the rec room that night and made a nice little haven for him in the closet. It had little decorative holes that gave him a side view of the couch. He filled the shelter with an opened bag of chips and pre-opened beers. He almost growled when he saw the girls lovingly walk in with Sam.  
  
Why aren't they beating the crap outta him, he thought. Unfortunately for him, he had projected. Jean quickly scanned the house and found were he was she smiled.  
  
*Bingo* she said to the girls in the room. *I found the Wolverine* the girls smiled to themselves. Sam sat down in the middle of the couch and smiled while patting each side of him like Logan had taught him to do.  
  
Rhane walked over to his left while Rogue sat down on his right. He was surprised at the attention he was receiving from her. But his thought faded away at the first sentence.  
  
"Um, Rogue that's my spot." Rogue looked up at Jean who had made the comment and narrowed her gray-green eyes.  
  
"Ah don't think so Jean, ah'm gonna sit with Sam." Jean grabbed Rogue's hair and yanked her out of the way. Rogue fought back and knocked Jean onto her back, the cat fight commenced.  
  
Suddenly Tabitha and Jubilee were at it, while Kitty and Amara attempted to kill each other with the eraser end of their pencils. Ashley was sitting in a far corner crying because he sides hurt from laughing so hard. Her brothers eyes were wide as saucers and he just stared on, she didn't know what he was thinking but she was sure that it was along the lines of 'this is awesome'.  
  
This is awesome, Sam thought. He had never been fought over before. He stared in shock as each girl shouted his name while they punched and kicked each other. Rogue had Jean in a headlock and Tabitha had Jubilee pinned under her.  
  
No one was more stunned than Logan. He had a half bitten chip in his fingers and he stared as the girls fought over the hillbilly. If he hadn't been so shocked he would have seen how Ashley was giggling and how Rhane was watching from afar not wanting to get hurt because she had an extra training room session tomorrow for going late the day before. He also would have noticed that the girls weren't really hurting each other.  
  
He growled under his breath and waited patiently for his favorite movie to start. They had all finally gotten some sense knocked into them and were seated on the floor, leaving either side of Sam to Ashley and Rhane. The title of the movie came on.  
  
"Eau de Femmes" They all watched intently. They thought that may be it was a French film but when the moaning and groaning commenced they all stared at it in horror. Sam blushed when all the parts he didn't own came onto the television screen. The girls watched in horror as their body parts were vividly displayed.  
  
Jean forced the girls to stay in their spots while Logan who was snickering in a corner watched. Jean 'heard' him and sent the girls a message.  
  
*Act like you like it* they all mentally groaned. Rogue on the other hand decided to develop her acting skills.  
  
"Ya know Sam, ah bet I can moan better than that." She looked up to him and put a hand on his knee. Tabitha snorted.  
  
"Please chic, it's not like you'll ever get the chance to show anyone." That won Tabitha a glare. "Anyway I bet I can out moan everyone."  
  
"Actually I've been told that my moans are quite spectacular." Everyone turned to Amara who had made the comment, she blushed.  
  
"Fine than let's have a moaning contest." Rogue said. Every girl agreed to it, while Sam watched them, a pillow suspiciously sitting on his lap.  
  
Suddenly the room was filled with moans. Logan wanted to die. He broke a glass cup filled with soda with his bare hands. He couldn't believe the vulgar ness of the girls, and he was overwhelmed with disillusion at the fact that they weren't entertaining him the way he wanted them to. He decided that tomorrow his commandments would get much worse. His sanity was of the essence. 


	9. Logan's Commandments

Logan sat at the breakfast table smirking, Sam came down and sat in between Rhane and Ashley. Xavier was eating in his office as usual stuck with business work.  
  
"Hey Rhane, what will you be lickin' tonight?" Rhane choked on her cereal and was about to kill Sam when Jean screamed in her head.  
  
*STOP!* Rhane glared at Jean.  
  
*He is going too far!* She shouted back. Jean winced.  
  
*It's not him, Rhane. It's Logan.* Rhane relaxed slightly but didn't respond. Jean decided to poke through Sam's head. This is great; all this stuff Logan told me to say should get Rhane to see what a funny guy I am, he thought. Jean grew angry at the way Logan was manipulating Sam, they would have to get back at Logan, ruining his plans wasn't good enough.  
  
They ate breakfast quietly until Kitty spit out her bacon filled eggs into a napkin.  
  
"This is, like, so fattening Logan, I told you I like my eggs plain." Sam turned to her licked his lips and spoke with a 'sultry' voice.  
  
"You want something else to eat Pus-." Kitty roared and jumped Logan, this was all his fault! It took Scott and Ray to pull her off. They dragged her to the living room were she stayed until she was calm enough to return. Jean just continued eating and smiled politely at Logan.  
  
"She forgot to take her medication," was the only reply he received from her.  
  
"I didn't know she was on any." The snickers were lost to his ears. He was pale and wary, his eyes darting from side to side in nervousness. Sam on the other hand was too shocked to speak; he ate quickly and walked away.  
  
***  
  
Jean's Room:  
  
"I swear Jean, I can't take this anymore!" Kitty's roar was disturbing but everyone agreed with her.  
  
"It's true Jean, do ya know what he told me! He said, 'ya know Rogue, there are lot's a ways to get passed that lil' mutation of yours.' Than he winked at me and grabbed my butt! Ah took off my glove and everything but Kitty phased me away. Lucky bastard!"  
  
Jean sighed.  
  
"Well here's my plan. We can't just go along with Logan, so we're gonna get back at him the good old fashion way."  
  
Jean shared her plans with them and they all left her bedroom smiling. Oh yeah, things were going to get pretty interesting by the afternoon. 


	10. Logan's Commandments

Logan immediately grew bored of his latest commandment and decided to move onto the next one. What better than two versions of himself?  
  
He had a quick talk with Sam, in the process of avoiding a still fuming Kitty. Sam smiled and wondered who he should 'recruit'. Conveniently (or by the hand of Logan), Jamie marched in asking for his Power Rangers movie.  
  
"Hey Jamie, ya wanna do somethin' fun?" Jamie cut to the chase.  
  
"How much?" Sam almost backed off until he thought of what Logan said. 'Girls love a guy whose a leader of men,' little did Sam know that he got that one off of a line in one of Kitty's teeny Bopper magazines he read during his bathroom breaks.  
  
"Two bucks and you gotta be exactly like me."  
  
"Make it five and I'll throw in an accent."  
  
"Deal," Jamie smiled and went to his room. He returned wearing a tight black t-shirt and jeans with his Lion King sneakers. Sam styled his hair and they walked down to lunch.  
  
The girls and Logan looked up as Jamie swaggered in.  
  
"Howdy ya'll, I's be Jamie, how ya'll ladies doin'?" Sam glared at Jamie's back but remained quiet.  
  
Jean decided to start the plan.  
  
*Logan, I have to speak to you in private,* Logan turned to Jean who was sitting beside him. He wondered why she sounded so sad.  
  
*Wanna talk now Red?*  
  
*No, no it can wait a little while.* She heavily sighed and Logan wondered what was wrong with her. He continued to eat his food and missed Jean's evil grin when Rogue tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Ah need to speak to ya Logan," she whispered.  
  
"Um, all right, no problem Stripes. We'll talk later." He wondered why the girls were sounding so depressed and than noticed that all the girls at the table were looking sad. It hit him that the only boys were Jamie, Sam and himself. "Where's the rest of the guys?" Sam answered.  
  
"They went with Mr. McCoy to an outing, ah asked to stay behind and Jamie's too young to go anyhow." Logan nodded. His eyes turned to Kitty when she yelped and jumped out of her chair, the evil glare she sent him made him leave the table abruptly without finishing his meal.  
  
Kitty turned to Jamie and spoke in a menacing voice. "If I, like, ever feel your hands on any part of my body again, I'll phase your heart out of your chest."  
  
Jamie gulped and turned to Sam. "Keep the money," he whispered and ran out of the room.  
  
Sam than got up and went to the garage and found Logan about to get on his bike.  
  
"Logan, Jamie quit on me." Logan wanted nothing more than to get away from Kitty as fast as possible and said the last two ones he thought he would thoroughly enjoy.  
  
"Here it is kid, after these two, Rhane will be suckin' your toes." Sam grimaced at this but Logan continued on. "Seduce the women with every bit of charm ya got and if you see any other man get near your woman, hurt 'em. I'll be back later." And with that, Logan roared away.  
  
"Ah'll make ya proud Logan, ah'll make you proud." Little did the girl's know that Logan's last statement would make their plans so much easier. 


	11. Logan's Commandments

Ashley sat on her brothers bed as he did his vacation homework, she sat back quietly contemplating on whether to tell him what Logan was planning to do or not. She called out to Jean mentally.  
  
*Jean, don't ya think that maybe we should let Sam in on it? It ain't fair that he doesn't even know he's bein' fooled and he can even help out, he's a very good actor.* She waited patiently for Jeans reply.  
  
*All right, I'll gather the girls and we'll be in Sam's room in five minutes.* A few minutes later came a knock on the door. Sam opened it to find all the girls marching into his room. He looked so happy that they felt sorry for having to burst his bubble. Sam smiled.  
  
"Hey you guys, what's up?" They all fidgeted, Ashley decided to be the spokesperson.  
  
"Look Sam, we know about those commandments Logan was givin' ya and we just wanted to tell ya it was hogwash. We played along. Now we're tellin' ya because we have a plan to get back at Logan and save your dignity but you have to play along." Sam's mouth was slightly open; he looked briefly at Rhane and wanted to die at that moment.  
  
*She doesn't know she's the girl, Sam.* He looked up gratefully at Jean who had sent the message; he sighed in relief than got angry.  
  
"Ya mean to tell me, that he's been makin' a fool outta me?" The other girls nodded. Sam puffed out his chest. "Well, he won't be makin' a fool of me no more. Time to take action, what's your plan girls?"  
  
The girls all smiled at each other, this was proving to be juicy. They filled Sam in on the plan and Sam smiled. This would be even better. Logan would be back by tonight and the rest of the guys would be back by tomorrow.  
  
Time to set the plan into action.  
  
****  
  
Never was too keen on cliff hangers but I can't help myself. If I don't send another chapter by this afternoon, Merry Christmas to everyone.  
  
And I hope RahneMan gets lots of presents this year, he deserves it! 


	12. Coming to a Close

Logan walked into the living room a little past midnight and found Kitty crying in the corner, he was wary of going to her but couldn't just leave her alone. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You all right Half-Pint?" Kitty turned towards him, her face streaked with tears.  
  
"N-no, Sam-Sam-Sam-!" She started to cry all over again unable to finish her sentence. Logan sat gruffly down beside her.  
  
"Kid what happened?" Logan was growing worried.  
  
"Sam came into my room, and he-he told me that he loved me and than he-." Kitty began to wail again. "Than he had his way with me and left!"  
  
Logan gulped hard and sat back.  
  
"Logan, can I speak with you now?" Jeans quiet voice echoed through the air. Logan wondered why she didn't show any concern towards Kitty and when he looked at her, he saw her tears.  
  
"Um, sure kid. I'll be back," he mumbled to Kitty and stood up following Jean to the kitchen. When the door swung closed that's when the wailing started.  
  
"Calm down Red, what's wrong?" Jean couldn't speak so he repeated his question mentally.  
  
*Sam told me that I was everything to him, than he went and-and* the tears flowed and Jean sobbed mentally. Logan tried to hug her but he felt awkward, this would have never happened if it wasn't for him.  
  
He left her in the kitchen intending to go to Sam and find out what the hell was going on when he heard a noise in the bathroom. Rogue walked out holding what looked like a thermometer. Logan stopped his rush.  
  
"You sick Stripes?" Rogue shook her head and showed him the blue line (a/n: everyone knows pink means your pregnant right?).  
  
"I'm pregnant," she whispered. Logan growled. He missed Rogue's smile at how stupid Logan was.  
  
"Go with Jean to the kitchen." He walked on and bumped into Rhane who had a dreamy look in her eyes. She looked up to him and batted her short brown lashes.  
  
"Sam told me that he loved me." With that she walked on. Logan barged into Sam's room and found no one in the bed.  
  
"If your lookin' for Sam, he's at a friend's house, he said he'd be in first thing in the mornin'." Ashley said and walked away. Logan sat on the bed heavily and fell back. The guilt that invaded his body made him wish he had never been born. He knew the kid wasn't to blame but he didn't feel that it was all his fault. He said seduce the women not sleep with them. How was he supposed to know that the girls would even go there?  
  
***  
  
Logan didn't notice when he fell asleep. The noise downstairs was killing him. He checked the clock and saw that it was eight. He sat up in the unfamiliar bed and remembered the events from the night before. He marched off to his bedroom, washed up and put on a new set of clothes. When he got downstairs the glass cup barely missed his head. The girls were in battle.  
  
"Sam loves me ya fake carrot top!" Rogue shouted after she through a piece of bacon at Jeans head.  
  
"No he's mine!" Jean shouted back. He looked to the corner and saw Tabitha pulling Amara's hair while Jubilee kicked her in the butt.  
  
Ashley and Rhane sat quietly in the corner, Kitty standing near by. Logan walked over to them.  
  
"What happened here?" Logan asked.  
  
"The girls are fighting about who Sam really cares about." Ashley explained.  
  
"I'm having his baby!" Rogue shouted at Tabitha, throwing a piece of toast at her head.  
  
"Why aren't you over there?" Logan asked Rhane. Rhane gave him a wistful smile.  
  
"Cause the one he really likes is me." Kitty turned to Rhane and let out a cry, suddenly the two girls were engaged in a wrestling match, each yelling out 'he's mine' to one another. The phone rang and Logan grabbed the cordless and went off to the living room for some quiet. A few minutes later he returned.  
  
"Watch them and make sure they don't kill themselves." He told Ashley and left to get the professor from the airport. As soon as Jean sensed that he was away from the mansion, she dropped to the floor.  
  
"Damn it Rogue! Can you hit any harder?" She rubbed her head.  
  
"Sorry, ah have the tendency to overindulge in my actin' ability." Truth is she just liked having the opportunity to hit the redhead without severe retaliation.  
  
*Sam you can come back now* Jean called out to Sam. Sam left the tool shed where he had been placed to avoid the wrath of Logan. He went to his bedroom, bathed and got dressed before he went downstairs. He was hungry. Ashley and Jubilee made him a big breakfast as a gift for having slept in a sleeping bag in the dirty old shed.  
  
When he was almost done Mr. McCoy and the boys walked in. They looked at all the girls.  
  
"What happened to you guys?" Scott asked. The girls began to pat down their hairs and Jean filled them in on Logan's idiotic plans.  
  
"Here's the deal, Logan's last command was ta hurt anyone who came near his girls so ah think the final one should be that right when Logan walks in Sam pretends ta hit someone and we tell Logan that the boys in a coma or somethin'." The girls nodded at Ashley's plan.  
  
"I volunteer to get hit." Roberto said, always trying to one up somebody. "Besides what can the southern princess do to me?" That won a laugh and a few snickers from the other guys, who considered Sam a pansy as well.  
  
"Ah should hit ya right now ya hick." Roberto had no idea what that was, but Jean's and Mr. McCoy's giggles pissed him off. He almost went over to Sam but Hanks arm stopped him.  
  
"Save it for later. The only reason I'm allowing this is because Logan deserves a lesson but that's all." Everyone nodded and went to the living room to await Logan's return.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
This is already five pages, so I'm going to cut it off here. RahneMan, your part is coming up and I'm sure it won't be clean and pretty, but that's not the point, thank you for all your ideas. Thanks those who have stuck to this story. The last chapter will be coming up next. I'm a bit sad at ending it, I guess you grow attached to these series type of stories but anyway if you have any ideas for another series, e-mail me or leave it in the review; I'm dying to do more. Thanks to all. 


	13. The End!

Well guys, this is it. It's over after this last chapter. I want thank everyone who stuck by me and this story. You guys are awesome, keep writing. As a separate thanks I wanna thank 'Someone' who gave me some awesome information, I never read the comics as a kid since my dad wasn't into them and I'm the oldest girl and had no big brother figure to begin my x men obsession at an earlier age, lol. And thanks for correcting me on Rahne's name; I can't believe I've been writing it wrong for so long, yuck! But anyway once again thanks to everyone and here is the ending of Sam's in Love. And for those of you who like Roberto, I am so sorry (I promise if you leave a review to make it up to you since I myself like Roberto AND if you have a site that will give me more of a background on Roberto please send it to me via e-mail or review, the 'making up' part is in the end, you can change his counterpart as well by leaving it in the review), he doesn't really get many lines in evo so I only know about his little battles with Ray so if he's out of Character sorry, sorry if anyone is. Sometimes I write the characters in character and sometimes they're sort of off, depending on where the story is going. Anyway, Voila! Here it is. **************************************************************************** **  
  
All were seated in the living room when Jean who had been scanning the mansion grounds sensed Logan's presence; she had been so focused on him she missed anyone else who might have been around.  
  
"All right you guys, he's coming!" She said. Sam stood in front of Roberto still annoyed with what he had said. He smiled nicely at Roberto who gave him a weird look. "Okay, now!"  
  
No one saw it coming, the minute Logan opened the door, he saw Sam's fist fly into Roberto's face who fell back into the crowd.  
  
"Ah'ma pansy, am ah?" Sam's fist flew everywhere, Roberto joined in and the real fight began. Ray, Evan and Kurt were laughing while the girls and the rest stood back in shock. Blood was coming fast. The professor wheeled himself in, a big smile on his face since he would once again see his children. His smile faded fast.  
  
Logan came to his senses and pulled the guys apart.  
  
"Sam and Roberto I would like to see you in my office, now." The Professor said gravely. They quietly followed, wiping their split lips and gingerly touching their rapidly swelling faces. The girls followed, Logan was about to get away when he felt himself being lifted off the ground.  
  
"I don't think so," Jean said. She continued walking towing Logan in with her telekinesis. She walked into the office where the Professor gave her a questioning look. "Before you do anything professor, I think you should hear our side of the story." She thought about the long week, "Well just read our minds and see for yourself."  
  
The professor sighed begrudgingly and touched his temples as he slid through the minds of Sam, Logan and Jean. They gasped when they saw the Professor's face grow red; they didn't expect what came next.  
  
The howl of laughter echoed the air and the students who were listening in through the other side of the door wondered why the Professor was behaving so out of place. Xavier held his sides as the tears flowed down his cheeks.  
  
"I should punish all of you for behaving so childishly during my absence, especially you Logan, but I won't, just because I was having a rough day and you gave me a laugh. But let it be known that Logan is not allowed to give advice to anyone." The professor turned to Sam who was blushing profoundly. "Perhaps you haven't noticed Sam, but Logan is single, never ask a single man on the ways to get a women. Logan you'll be washing the X Jet for a month."  
  
Logan growled. "You can't tell-." He was cut off by a mental message given by Xavier, Logan turned slightly red and grunted in appease.  
  
The professor sent the boys down to get cleaned up. Sam sat sadly on the edge of the bed where Mr. McCoy was applying an ice pack on Sam's face. Ashley walked in and took over the job, when Hank was out of earshot she spoke.  
  
"Maybe it would be better if ya just tell her yourself." Sam sighed heavily.  
  
"After what just happened upstairs she isn't gonna talk ta me."  
  
"Who isn't gonna talk to you?" Rahne asked as she walked in. Sam gulped and Ashley gave him a wink.  
  
"Gotta go Sam; ah have to pack for tomorrow. Here Rahne take over." Rahne grabbed the ice pack and smiled at him as she applied the cold substance.  
  
"Rahne ah have ta confess somethin'."  
  
"Go ahead." She smiled again. Sam blushed.  
  
"Well, the only reason ah followed what Logan told me was because of you." Rahne's face was full of confusion as she looked at her crush.  
  
"Me?" Her voice had a slight lilt of desperation and hope, Sam didn't notice at all.  
  
"Yeah," He swallowed and looked at his hands. "Ah don't know why ah didn't just tell ya but it ain't easy to tell a girl you like her."  
  
"You like me?" She asked again in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah," He replied. Mr. McCoy laughed at the doorway; he remembered being that way when he was young, the stupid questions and the stupid answers when you're near the person you like. He watched as Rahne grinned and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek. Sam blushed and seemed to grow ten feet tall.  
  
"I like ya too Sam." Rahne continued to apply the ice pack on his face. She couldn't wait to tell Ashley that this was the best day of her life.  
  
***  
  
Far off in another room in the med lab sat a fuming Roberto. He was in the mood to run to the next room and finish what Sam had started, the door banged open and broke his reverie.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked. Tabitha popped her gum and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't be mad at me just cause the 'southern princess' kicked your butt, man." She grabbed a couple of Band aids and was about to leave the room.  
  
"Hey Tabitha?" He called out.  
  
"What?" She asked tiredly.  
  
"Wanna go to the movies?" He gave her a grin. She grinned back.  
  
"Hell no, I have taste." With that she left the room, needless to say the grinning Roberto was unperturbed.  
  
"She loves me," he said.  
  
***  
  
The next day was sad as Ashley said good bye to her new friend and to her brother. Rahne and Ashley hugged and cried while Sam tearfully looked on. Ashley than went to her brother and gave him a hug.  
  
"Be good Sam."  
  
"You too Ashley." They waved off and Ororo drove them away. A few hours later Sam was called to the Professor's office to use his private phone.  
  
"Hello?" Sam asked.  
  
"Hey Sam, its Ashley, guess what?" Sam smiled at the sound of his sister's voice.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Ah spoke to the Professor about something."  
  
"Really what?"  
  
"Guess who's comin' over there?" Sam's face turned red with glee and he turned to the smiling Professor.  
  
"Who?" He asked as if he didn't know.  
  
"Me! I asked him if I could come to stay over there and he said yeah."  
  
"But you're not a mutant." Ashley rolled her eyes though her brother wouldn't have known.  
  
"So what? Why fix what ain't broken. Ah'll be there again by fall." Sam smiled; he'd have his sister near him once again.  
  
"Great ah'll tell Rahne."  
  
"Oh so you're an item now." Sam blushed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's about time." They hung up the phone and Sam had already begun to count the minutes until his sister would return again. That should prove to be interesting. A crash was heard when Tabitha bombed Roberto who wouldn't get out of her room.  
  
Maybe I should give him some advice, Sam thought and smiled when Rahne peeked out her door and motioned for him to come in.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
IT'S OVER! I'm so friggin' depressed. Laureli gave me a cool idea on a Tabby/Roberto pairing, so maybe I'll write a fic on them, don't know. Leave your response to the idea in your reviews. I love you guys, thanks! 


End file.
